Packet-switched networks, such as networks based on the TCP/IP protocol suite, can provide a rich array of information services to a wide variety of client applications. As the volume of information service requests in a packet-switched network changes, the forwarding behavior of the access routers in the packet-switched network can be changed to more efficiently handle the service load.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.